Haru Haru
by hwangseaia
Summary: Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu Aku sangat bersalah, maafkan aku… [Crack pair! HyungwonxSuga]


**HARU-HARU**

 **•**

 **Desclaimer: Cast bukan milik IT. Pokoknya bukan.**

 **•**

 **Warning: BL. OOC. CRACK PAIR. Monsta X's Hyungwon x BTS' Suga. Seme!Chae Hyungwon. Uke!Min Yoongi. Gaje. Typo. Gak nyambung. Alur kecepetan. Based on roleplay's imagine.**

•

 _Akhirnya aku menyadari, bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu. Aku sangat bersalah, maafkan aku._

•

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap cakrawala dengan sendu. manik cemerlangnya meredup, seolah kehilangan gemerlapnga bak angin malam yang hanya disinggahi oleh sang rembulan seorang. Angin malam mulai berhembus, meniup surai pirang pemuda tersebut hingga melambai pelan mengikuti gerak angin. Hela nafas lolos dari kembar labianya yang tergolong tebal. Hela nafas yang penuh akan hasrat pasrah, lelah, dan _menyesal_.

•

 _Hati yang hancur diterpa gelombang, yang juga bergetar ditiup angin. Cintaku yang memudar bak asap, serta perasaan kecewa yang sulit dihapuskan layaknya sebuah tato_

•

Bulir bening menggenangi pelupuk mata kiri pemuda yang sama. Kala sesosok pria lain bersurai hijah kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Membuatnya kembali meruntuhkan benteng pertahannya yang sudah bertahan selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi puing. Netranya memejam erat, bak memeras bulir bening yang sudah mendesak dikedua pelupuk matanya. Isakan halus lolos dari labia, bersamaan dengan gerak telapak tangan yang menangkup wajahnya yang sudah basah akibat air mata. Mendorongnya pelan hingga merubah posisi pemuda tersebut yang tadinya duduk menjadi berbaring. Menatap sayu ratu malam yang membayanginya dari sela jemari yang kurus. Seolah-olah membayangkan bahwa sang ratu malam tengah mengejeknya yang kini nampak redup seorang diri.

•

 _Tanpamu, aku sepertinya tak bisa hidup meskipun hanya sehari. Entah bagaimana dengan jalan pikiran berbeda aku bisa hidup sendiri dengan baik. Aku merindukanmu, dan meskipun aku memanggilmu, kau tak akan memberikan jawaban apapun. Meskipun aku mencoba menjalani harapan kosong, saat ini itu akan sia-sia_.

•

 **"Aku menyayangimu, Hyungwon." Pemuda dengan surai hijau itu berucap dengan raut kecewa.**

 **Sedangkan pemuda dihadapannya hanya menatap manik hitam si surai hijau dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya memecah hening dengan helaan nafas yang lolos dari kembar labia si pemuda bersandang nama Chae Hyungwon.**

 **"Aku juga, Yoongi-hyung. Tapi kau tidak bisa menungguku la-"**

 **"Aku bisa!" Min Yoongi, si surai hijau membalas dengan bentakan. Tangisnya pecah seketika dengan tubuh bergetar. Membuat image kuat dan tegar yang dimilikinya runtuh menjadi puing-puing.**

 **Hyungwon kembali menghela nafas berat sembari mengusak surai pirangnya. Tak menyangka bahwa melepaskan seorang Min Yoongi dari jeratan hubungan tanpa status pasti mereka bisa serumit ini.**

 **"Tidak, Yoongi-hyung. Kau tidak menungguku lagi. Lepaskan aku seperti aku melepasmu, hyung. Sudah cukup kau menderita akibat hubungan ini."**

 **Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah kusut akibat air mata. Mata sipitnya melebar kala menatap Hyungwon. Tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata yang tengah dicerna otaknya baru saja keluar drngan lancar dari labia seorang Chae Hyungwon. Orang yang selalu dia sayangi, dia cintai, dia tunggui, dan dia perjuangkan sepenuh hati.**

 **Tanpa keluh kesah, tanpa kata lelah. Walaupun sambil menahan rasa sakit. Dan kini orang tersebut melepaskannya begitu saja? Setelah apa yang Yoongi lakukan?**

 **"… Baik. Kalau itu maumu." Yoongi berucap sukses tak tergagap dengan suara serak khas orang yang tengah menangis setelah membiarkan hening menyelimuti kedua insan dengan perbedaan tinggi sepuluh sentimeter itu.**

 **Yoongi mengangguk dua kali sambil melangkah mundur. Lengannya aktif membenahi wajahnya yang masih basah akibat air mata yang belum benar-benar berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.**

 **"Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi, Chae."**

 **"Yoongi-hyun-"**

 **"Nikmati kehidupanmu tanpa gangguan dariku. Aku mencintaimu." Yoongi berbalik memunggungi Hyungwon dengan tangan mengepal gemas. Kepala yang ditumbuhi surai hijau itu menoleh kekanan dengan netra menilik Hyungwon yng masih terdiam diposisinya dengan sendu.**

 **"Sangat." Gumam Yoongi sebelum akhirnya melangkah mantap meninggalkan Hyungwon yang masih berdiri di tempat dalam diam. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sang raja siang di langit senja hari itu, seorang Chae Hyungwon juga sudah kehilangan mataharinya.**

•

 _Jangan kembali, tinggalkan aku, jangan mencariku lagi lagi dan hiduplah dengan bebas. Karena aku tak menyesal mencintaimu. Bawalah kenangan yang baik. Bagaimana pun aku mencoba untuk bertahan pula. Entah bagaimana caranya. Walaupun hari demi hari terasa sangat hampa._

•

Yoongi mengusap peluhnya. Sudah betapa lama dia berkutat dengan kertas kosong tanpa bisa menggoreskan barang satu katapun. Yoongi dibuat frustasi karenanya. Dengan gemas, dia mengusak surai hijau yang menumbuhi kepalanya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Terakhir kali itu saat…

… saat Hyungwon memintanya untuk saling melepaskan diri mereka masing-masing. Yoongi ingat benar kejadian dua tahun lalu itu kala dia kembali ke dorm dengan kacau. Dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah basah akibat air mata. Sampai-sampai membuat anggota Bangtan yang lain mengerubunginya dengan khawatir. Yoongi mengingatnya dengan jelas bak kejadian itu baru terjadi beberapa saat itu. Yoongi mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas dan itu membuatnya sesak dan juga geram. Puluhan pertanyaan masih bergentayangan dikepalanya. Yoongi masih tidak paham mengapa Hyungwon melepaskannya dengan mudah. Dengan ekspresi datar seolah-olah dia tidak bersalah. Yoongi tidak mengerti, hubungannya dengan Hyungwon memang tidak berstatus, tapi mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain…

Tapi bagaimana apabila pada awalnga, hanya Yoongi yang mencintai dan menyayangi Hyungwon sepenuh hati? Bagaimana kalau dari awal, hanya Yoongi yang mengobati Hyungwon tanpa Hyungwon melakukan hal yang sama? Bagaimana jika dari awal… Hyungwon hanya membalas kata-kata manisnya sebagai formalitas semata? Bagaimana kalau dari awal, _Hyungwon tidak pernah mencintainya?_

Kepala Yoongi pening dibuatnya. Tak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk kirinya. Jadi, selama ini Yoongi berjuang sendiri…?

•

Hyungwon mengusak kasar surai pirangnya. Masih dalam posisi berbaring di atap dormnya, masih menatap sang ratu malam dengan iri. Sosok Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum tipis kembali memenuhi benaknya, dan itu membuat Hyungwon mengerang frustasi. Kenapa setelah dua tahun terakhir, sosok Yoongi kembali menghinggapi pikirannya? Kenapa setelah dia berhasil bertahan hidup selama dua tahun dengan jalan pikiran yang berbeda, setelah dia yakin kalau dia tidak lagi menjalani kehidupannya dengan harapan kosong, nuraninya membuat Hyungwon kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan hampa? Kembali membuatnya merasakan perasaan bersalah yang menuesakkan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia melepaskan Yoongi dua tahun silam sebenarnya sederhana. Hyungwon tidak mau Yoongi terus menerus menunggu dirinya yang tidak pasti. Yang tidak berani meng-klaim Yoongi sebagai miliknya walaupun mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. Hyungwon sadar kalau dia mungkin sudah membuat Yoongi salah paham akam keputusannya. Tapi ini yang terbaik bagi Yoongi.

 _Karena seorang Min Yoongi harus tau, bahwa Chae Hyungwon masih memperdulikanya. Masih mengkhawatirkannya. Dan masih mencintainya._

 ** _Sangat._**

 **\- End? -**


End file.
